secret_archivefandomcom-20200213-history
Core
Origin When Tennessee was younger, she was fascinated with superheroes. She grew up and got a job as chemist—but she never lost her dream of becoming a superhero. At 23, she began to do her own research in chemistry on the manipulation of human genes. One night, she found an abandoned 5 year old child. The search for his parents was fruitless and she eventually adopted him. Seven years later, she finally developed the formula for special superhero genes. However, the radiation she had received in the laboratory has taken a toll on her and she was hospitalized. She gives the formula to Terry and dies a few days later. Identity * Name: Terry Fenson * Age: 17 * Family: **Mother: Tennesee Fenson (Adoptive) (Deceased) **Father: None **Sibling(s): None Personality Terry has a gentle personality that he only reveals to the people who he knows very well. However, on his outer shell he is very prone to anger and is often even violent to the people he hardly knows or doesn't know at all. He is more of an introvert than an extrovert and rather spend most of his time at his home than at social events because people don't like his outward personality of judging people. Powers/Abilities As his (hero) name suggests, he has many earth-based powers.He shoots lava out of the volcano on his head. He, obviously, is immune to his own lava. In addition to this he can summon earthquake at will, but, unlike his first ability, he will be affected by the earthquake. When angered, he goes to extreme mode becoming pure lava at 800 degrees Centigrade. In this form he can control where he concentrates the heat. Weaknesses If he is hit off guard something very cold, regardless of form, he will turn to stone and will need to be reheated and melted to return to origin. Also since extreme mode pushes his body over the edge, he gets very ill for 3 days because the immune system is cut off for the volcano. Relationships With Tennessee Fenson (His Mother) Terry has been very close to his mother, Tennessee, even though she isn't his real mother. She feels special to him because she found and adopted him. He shared her love for superheroes (although he didn't want to become one like she did). He was worried for her obsession with becoming a hero herself and he fell into depression when she was diagnosed with Acute Radiation Syndrome (ARS). Although his disinterest in becoming a superhero was still present, he honored his mother's dying wish and drank the formula. With Nuke (Alexandra Praw) When he met nuke (in hero form), they decided to team-up as partners but not to reveal their identities to each other just in case they might betray each other and reveal each others' identities. They soon began to fall in love (in hero form). Meanwhile, they meet in real life and don't recognize each other and, after a misunderstanding, start to hate each other. As Core and Nuke finally confess their love for each other, they decide to show the other their identity. They get find out the person they love is also the person they despise. After the moment of shock has past, they finally make up. However, Alexa's parent have gotten angry and suspicious as the days go by of her lack of sleep and the superheroes around town. So they announce one day they are moving her to a different cities. The day before she leaves he tells her to keep the pendant he gave her and she tells him to keep the bracelet she gave him. As she leaves, he promises her that they'll meet again and when they do, he'll marry her. Trivia * His Original name was Vesuvius Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Superhero